User blog:Gogogadget831/Episode 9: Hello and Dubai
Episode 9: Hello and Dubai Premise: The teams head to a hotel in Dubai, which is one of the most beautiful in the world. Emma and Kitty form an alliance with Owen and Noah, and things heat up between Kelly and Taylor. Challenge: Either return a serve to the world's toughest tennis ball launcher or wash an entire column of windows of the Burj Al Arab; race to Gold Souk at the mall to the chill zone Winner(s): Emma and Kitty Eliminated: Kelly and Taylor, for shopping instead of getting to the chill zone on time My Favorite Part: Kelly and Taylor bonding This is another solid episode. Geoff and Brody cannon-balling in the hot tub was great (soooo much love <3 <3). I also liked Geoff's "deep" comment when he says, "I don't know what's crazier. That we're in first. Or that we're not in last." I also liked the way Brody struggled to say "Dubai" and during the tennis challenge when he was like, "So don't got this dude!" It was also great seeing Emma and Noah bond. The sweet side of Noah is a bit weird, considering how sarcastic and snarky he was in earlier seasons, but then again, I think it's a great side to Noah that we haven't really seen before. His interactions with Emma were really sweet and it's great to see that Emma respects him back. Owen and Kitty gushing over them was also really cute and I definitely see a good friendship between the two of them. It was great to see Owen help his friends out during the window challenge and Noah actually appreciates him for it, which is a great display of their friendship. And I swear, when I heard Kitty say, "Go Owen!" I could hear Lindsay's voice. Very refreshing indeed ;D. We also get some great references to the Gilded Chris Awards in Total Drama Action and the Chris symbol on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Jacques and Josee lose yet again, with Josee throwing yet another tantrum, and then facing bad luck aboard the plane. Poor Jacques :'(. Also, great animation with Josee laughing evilly. Jay and Mickey also weren't that annoying in this episode and actually did pretty well in the challenge, which is a million times more better than them acting like the crying girl in those First World Problems memes. Lorenzo and Chet were also pretty funny in this episode, especially when Chet brags to Lorenzo that he talked to a girl and Lorenzo says that he just pointed at Carrie and laughed like a chihuahua. Stephanie and Ryan bickering was also pretty funny, like the "silent treatment" in the confessional, and then Ryan asking Stephanie if she was going to annoy the robot to death. I also noticed a Pokemon reference with a twinkle in the sky when Jacques hit that tennis ball! Dwayne failing to count was hilarious and I liked his interactions with Kelly. But boy did he blow it when he claimed that Taylor was born rotten! Kelly and Taylor bonding was also pretty nice to see, even if Taylor still thinks that Kelly was lame. Kelly getting back at her was great and it was great to see them bond through shopping, even though it did cost them the game. I have to admit that they got pretty good development in this episode and they left at the right time. And Dwayne, stop cheating on your wife! I'm expecting his wife to wait on the doorstep with a broomstick in hand. But overall, this is a good episode. Not too much to say here. Category:Blog posts